The Song Series
by jabellwilson
Summary: Songs that can tell Reid and Seaver's story - from the beginning to the end.


**_All Too Well_**

By _Taylor Swift_

* * *

**_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your _****_friend's_****_ house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._**

* * *

On a winter night, the young couple are travelling late. They are on their way, to visit a few friends. Spencer suggests a nearby friend he knows. Ashley agrees, feeling a little cold. Spencer parks the car, in front of a white-coloured house. It is nice simple, and hopefully warm. Spencer, being a gentleman, opens the car door for his girlfriend. Despite two years together, Ashley stills blushes when he does gentlemen things.

"Thanks," Ashley says, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Even though she blushes a lot, he blushes more when she kisses him. _I think it is cute though_, Ashley would think every time. "You're welcome, _milady_." Spencer said, linking his hand with hers. He could feel how cold she was – _is she sick_, he began worrying.

"My old friend lives here, I'm sure he won't mind a small visit." Spencer whispers – sending more chills up Ashley's back than the cold does. Ashley nodded, with a small smile. Spencer knocked on the door, being greeted by a tall fellow a few seconds later. The man looks confused, before his eyes went wide at his old friend.

"Spencer Reid!" The man shouts, scaring both his wife, and Ashley, in the process. The man's voice was loud. "I haven't seen you since high school!" The man said, still loudly. Spencer nodded slowly, getting used to his old friend's loudness again. "Yeah, my girlfriend and I were in the area…visiting people…" Spencer explained, "Thought we'd stop by and visit." Spencer said, with his usual smile.

"Oh, well come in…" The man said, gesturing inside his house. Ashley smiled kindly towards him, before walking in with Spencer. A few steps in, and his old friend's wife greeted them. "Hello, you're the Spencer my husband used to talk about…all the time." The wife said kindly, before shaking Spencer's hand, along with Ashley's. "Nice to meet you, too." The woman greeted Ashley. "I'm, um, Ashley." Ashley said hesitantly.

"You've got yourself a pretty girlfriend, Spencer. You must be a lucky one." The man joked, patting Spencer's back brotherly. "Yeah, I am." Spencer said, gazing towards Ashley, who was kindly still talking with the man's wife. "I'm glad you found someone…" The man said, ruffling Spencer's hair lightly.

…

After an hour, Spencer and Ashley left the house. It was late, and the couple were getting tired from their travels.

"Keep in touch, Spencer. I was glad to see you today." Spencer's friend said, hugging Spencer. "Yeah, it was lovely meeting you." His friend's wife said to Ashley, who only kindly nodded to her. "We'll definitely try coming by another time." Spencer said.

…

That day, she left her scarf at his friend's house. When Ashley left, Spencer thought he would never have anything left of her – until he saw the scarf she had left. With a note saying, _"I'll miss you too."_ In her perfect handwriting, with a small heart doodled to the side.

* * *

**_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days._**

* * *

Prior to their winter travels, Ashley and Spencer travelled Upstate in mid-Autumn. The car was warm, with music playing quietly in the background.

"It's peaceful…" Ashley said, with her eyes closed, along with the peace. "Yes," Spencer agreed, humming slightly along to the song. Ashley giggled, earning a quick weird look from Spencer. "What?" He questioned, looking back at the road. "Nothing," She muttered, still smirking. "I just find it cute when you hum…" Ashley silently commented – even though she knew he had heard her.

"I find you cute," Spencer nonchalantly commented, still humming – but not to the song anymore. "You're such a Casanova." Ashley joked. "Hey, I am not." Spencer said quickly, knowing Ashley probably saw the blush he was gaining. "Oh, totally… I think I should have watched out while choosing you." Ashley joked. "Stop joking, Ash." Spencer said, laughing afterwards.

"I'm totally kidding…" Ashley said, suddenly fumbling with the radio. "Hey, let's listen to this." Finding the right station, Ashley played the music louder. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "isn't this the song we danced to?" Spencer asked, suddenly remembering the song from their first dance. Maybe it was a coincidence this was the song playing.

"It is," Ashley said, "I hoped it would be playing." Ashley said. Suddenly, the couple was singing along to their first song.

…

It wasn't until half an hour later, the couple had noticed they were lost. They were roaming around on an unrecognized street. They looked at each other, before admiring the brown-coloured leaves falling down.

"Autumn is a pretty season, huh Spencer?" Ashley asked her boyfriend, while admiring the leaves fallen. While she did, he was admiring her, as he parked the car in front of a park. "Oh yeah, you're pretty." Spencer said, speaking the truth.

…

Ashley sat in her bed, miles away from he – still loved – ex boyfriend. She thought about their happy memories, before their last sad one. She thought about the upstate travel, and getting lost. She thought about the autumn leaves. She thought about her ex-boyfriend, and how much she truly missed him.

* * *

**_And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all._**

* * *

After their break-up, all the couple seemed to do, is think about their memories. Spencer would think about how he was loud as a child, but when he met her, all he wanted to do was listen to her beautiful voice. Spencer would think about how his friend's wondered why he was acting so depressed over a girl – a girl who he dated for almost three years. Spencer would hear his friend's talk about him, and how he would snap at them for not understanding.

Ashley was in a new city, but unable to make new friends – or even look at another guy. She felt dead, like she left something important behind. She could not feel any magic in her life. Because he life felt like reality was taking away her fantasy. The fantasy that she was happy.

* * *

**_'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._**

* * *

That autumn day, getting lost, staring at the autumn leaves, you were so cute. He didn't know what to think, maybe he was too lucky, or maybe everything was fate. Maybe meeting her wasn't just something that happened. Maybe being with her was his destiny. Before he knew it, he almost ran a red light, before he heard her voice. Not wanting to miss her voice, he heard, "Spencer! It's red!" Spencer then looked at the now red light, and quickly stopped, before crashing into an oncoming car. He looked at Ashley, with a relieved smile.

"I'm sorry…" Spencer apologized quickly. Spencer grabbed Ashley hands, gently rubbing her fingers – in such a careful motion, Ashley began giggling. "Whenever you do that, I get ticklish…" Ashley commented. "Oh really?" Spencer said, "Well good thing to know, because…I love you giggle." Spencer said, kissing Ashley's fingertips, before moving the car again – at the sight of a green light.

…

Ashley could still remember the day, it was a perfect memory. Her boyfriend was the perfect gentleman. That day itself was perfect. She could remember the autumn breeze in her hair, and how she felt like someone was looking at her – before noticing it was her boyfriend admiring her. She could remember a blush on her face, before giggling at his cuteness.

* * *

**_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._**

* * *

The first time Ashley went to Spencer apartment was when they finally went on their tenth date. He decided three months was long enough to know she wasn't leaving any time soon.

Ashley walked around the room, admiring everything in it. Before she almost dropped a photo album, entitled, **"Spencer"** written in neat writing. _Probably his mom_, Ashley thought cutely. "Hey don't touch that," Spencer said, seeing his girlfriend touch his photo album of embarrassing photos. "I mean you can…but…it's kind of embarrassing." Spencer said, suddenly blushing. "Aww, is this album full of mini you?" Ashley said, suddenly excited to see her boyfriend as a kid. "I want to see!" Ashley said excitedly, swiftly grabbing the photo album from her boyfriend's hands. "At least my mom's not here to tell you the stories…" Spencer said, still blushing.

"You wore glasses?" Ashley asked, looking at a picture of Spencer, who looked to be seven years old, or so. "Yeah, why?" Spencer said, peering over Ashley's shoulder. Spencer rested his chin on her shoulder, comfortably staring at his memories.

"You were on a tee-ball team?" Ashley said, with a small gasp. "I thought you didn't like sports." Ashley joked, looking at her boyfriend. "Um…my dad coached it…he thought it was a good idea…oh look, there's me winning an award." Spencer said, trying to change the conversation. "I bet you were cute, trying to bat the ball…" Ashley commented, still looking at a young Spencer. "I sucked at it…yes." Spencer commented, with a blush and an awkward chuckle.

…

Hours of childhood memories, and Spencer knew he wanted Ashley to be his future. Too bad, that two years later, they would break-up, and she would only be a memory, like the others.

* * *

**_And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to..._**

* * *

Ashley thought about her decision. _Why did I have to leave_, Ashley kept thinking repeatedly. _We could have tried long-distance_, Ashley thought. _Maybe you didn't want that_, another part of Ashley thought. Ashley stared at a picture frame, from their one-year anniversary, while Spencer stared at a picture with a picture from their second-year anniversary.

"I miss you…" Ashley whispered to her picture frame, quietly kissing it.

* * *

**_'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah._**

* * *

A year together, and we were living together. That small condominium was perfect for us. With that little puppy, you got for my birthday. The one my father never got for me. With a spare room for us to work at home. One night, we were talking for long; we didn't know how late it was.

"Ash, it's 2 in the morning…" Spencer said, yawning afterward. "I didn't know it was that late…" Spencer said, quietly walking towards the refrigerator. Spencer grabbed some juice, not knowing Ashley was behind him. "Hey Spencer…" Ashley said, before Spencer looked at her curiously, wondering what she was about to ask. "Have you ever just danced…for no reason…with no music…?" Ashley asked, suddenly wanting to dance with him. "No, I'm not a very good dancer…" Spencer commented, before Ashley suddenly grabbed him. Spencer was shocked, when Ashley was wrapping her arms around him, almost as if they were hugging instead. The refrigerator door was open, with the light behind them. They silently danced happily, just enjoying their 2am dance.

…

Spencer was in front of the refrigerator in the office, looking for something in the refrigerator, before suddenly dancing slightly. His team member, and friend, Derek Morgan was quietly chuckling at his friend. "Hey pretty boy," Morgan said, scaring Spencer into hitting his head on the door. "What?" Spencer said, rubbing his head. "You look happy," Morgan said, before quietly adding, "…_finally_."

"Just happy memories, that's all…" Spencer said, before showing Morgan a sad smile.

* * *

_**Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,**__  
__**And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.**__  
__**Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.**_

* * *

Ashley was at work, still thinking of _their_ happy memories. Her boss didn't like it, always saying, "I hate mixing work and personal issues, Ms. Seaver…" Her boss was a stern person, and sometimes she would compare her to Strauss – but even Strauss wasn't this mean. "I know, I know." Ashley muttered, "…_like she knows what falling in love is like_…" Ashley were grumble to herself, when she would leave.

Ashley didn't know what was going to happen, when her job with the Human Trafficking Task Force ended, but she didn't think it'd end her up in California. She didn't want to wait for a case to end up there to see Spencer, so she did what was best.

…

"I'm moving…" Ashley told her boyfriend sadly, "I no longer work with Human Trafficking… My contract ended… I got a job offer in California…" Ashley kept telling Spencer sadly.

"I'll be travelling a lot, mostly to Europe. The head is from there, and sometimes she wants us to help forces over there…" Ashley added, Spencer still silently listening and nodding.

"I guess…what I'm going to say is… I'll miss you… And I'm sorry… I just…I can't keep dating you," Ashley looked down, knowing Spencer's face would be hurt, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I just…I don't think we'll see each other anymore, with you travelling all over the country, while there's a possibly I'm here or over in Europe… I want us not to worry about each other… I mean we probably will…but I want us to be a part… But hey, if you're ever in California…you can maybe see if I'm in town…" Ashley said sadly, "I truly mean it, I'll miss you." Ashley said, suddenly feel the tears, and Spencer's arms wrap around her tightly.

…

Ashley didn't know how hard choosing a career would be, when she finally found someone she loved so much. She would remember all the happy memories that lead up to that day. She would remember how happy they looked. She remembered how sad he looked that night. She remembered how many tears fell down their faces. She remembers the broken heart…because it's still there.

* * *

**_Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well._**

* * *

Spencer walked to his desk, hearing his phone ringing. _Who could it be, mom is usually asleep by now_, Spencer thought to himself. Hesitantly, Spencer picked up the phone. "Hello?" Spencer said into the phone, gulping silently. At first, all he heard was slight breathing, like whoever it was, was hesitating. "Hello." The female voice, he knew too well, spoke confidentially.

"Ash?" Spencer said, he could feel his heart beat faster suddenly. He could see Morgan looking at him from his desk, probably curiously wondering who was calling him too. "What?" Spencer said, confused why she suddenly called almost seven months after they broke up. "I…um…I wanted to just say hi," Ashley said, wondering if it was a good idea to call in the first place. "Oh, um, hi." Spencer said, almost as hesitant as she was.

"I hope you're well," Ashley said. _She always thinks of me first_, Spencer thought sadly. "Oh yeah, definitely," Spencer half-lied, he was only fine because he heard her again. "I'm just at work…there's no new case today… Weird, huh?" Spencer said, chuckling softly. "Oh yeah, definitely weird." Ashley chuckled too, feeling calmer now.

"So how's your work?" Spencer asked, curious to how she was now. "Err, it's fine. My boss is…kind of rude…or mean…whichever." Ashley whispered into the phone. "She's worse than Strauss." Ashley joked. "That bad huh?" Spencer joked along – even though Strauss was being nicer now. "Yeah, she's an intelligent lady though, so I try to ignore it." Ashley said, smiling slightly.

Suddenly Hotch walked to Spencer's desk, "Spencer. No personal calls, unless it's an emergency." Hotchner sternly looked at Spencer. "But…it's…" Spencer stuttered. "Who is it?" Hotchner asked, "Is it a work call? Is your mother fine? Of course she is, you're smiling." Hotchner said. Ashley was slightly giggling on her side of the phone call, hearing Hotchner pester Spencer. "It's just…um…Ashley?" Spencer hesitated.

"Oh, well, tell her I said hi. I also need the paperwork in, to give to Strauss. Unless you want to give it to her…" Hotchner said. "Um, it's right here, Hotch." Spencer said, handing his finished paperwork. "Always a fast one, Reid." Hotchner said, grabbing the paperwork. "Now, say bye to Ashley… But, tell her we miss her." Hotchner said, finally walking away.

"So I have to—," Spencer started, before hearing Ashley's giggles—that he loved so much. "What, what are you giggling about now? Oh…" Spencer said, blushing slightly. "You heard that, didn't you?" Spencer asked. "Oh yeah, I did. Tell them I miss them too. Tell Rossi to call me sometime, I haven't heard from him in a while." Ashley said. "I'll tell them, I have to go though… I'll…um…talk to you another time?" Spencer said, questionably.

"I hope so…" Ashley said, sighing to herself. "I miss you, Spencer," Ashley said, silently adding, "A lot…"

…

Then it was almost a year later they heard from each other again. Spencer was heartbroken, because he at least hoped she would call again. Ashley was sad too, because she wasn't allowed to call him anymore – boss's orders, and she was rarely home anymore.

"I'm sorry—," Ashley said, before Spencer scoffed on the other side of the phone. "It has been one year, a year Ashley!" Spencer yelled, possibly scaring the people around him. "I know, I know, but…" Ashley said, before Spencer scoffed again. "Oh yeah, you're going to tell me you never forgot me, right?" Ashley nodded to herself, "You're going to tell me you were busy that whole year, right?" Ashley nodded again, "You're going to tell me, I cried everynight for no reason, right?" Ashley didn't move, because she would silently cry too.

"Spencer…I'm sorry… I tried… I would try call you, but my boss said no personal calls…not even if it were family members…not that my father would call… I would try write you too, but every time I would try send my letters, we would leave before I could. I've probably been home at least once a month, because I'm either at the office, or travelling. I'm sorry, it was not intentional… I did somehow get to send Rossi a letter, maybe he didn't tell you I said hi…or maybe you didn't hear…but I apologized to him too… I'm sorry…" Ashley said, trying to cry her emotions out. "I'm sorry…" She continued repeating.

"What?" Spencer said, looking at Rossi's office, "You sent him a letter…when?" Spencer asked. "I don't know. When I was over in Europe, I think it sent…so like a month ago. Something like that…" Ashley said. "I'm sorry, Spencer… I have to go…I'm overly exhausted…" Before Ashley was going to hang up, Spencer quickly said something.

"I still love you…I still miss you…I wish you were here." Spencer whispered, making Ashley's heart flutter faster. Ashley didn't reply, but smiled to herself.

* * *

_**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it**__  
__**I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it**__  
__**After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own**__  
__**Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone**_

* * *

Ashley would stare at the clock, waiting for a time to get off work. She finally asked for normal days, were she would get weekends off. Someone would take over on the weekends. It was Friday afternoon, almost evening.

"Ashley…" Her boss said. "You've got a call." She announced, before Ashley tilted her head confused. "Okay." Ashley said, standing up, to walk to the boss's office.

"This is Seaver speaking…" Ashley didn't know who she was talking to, so she was being formal. "This is the Washington, D.C police sheriff. I was wondering if you wanting a job in the police force. I heard from you cadet training, that you were an athletic one. Your boss seems to think you're wonderful too. I even spoke to your old bosses, they agree as well. So, Ms. Seaver, do you want to be a police officer, here in Washington. It would start in a month…to give you time to finish there in California." The man finished talking, waiting for Ashley's response. "I would love to…but am I actually qualified?" Ashley asked.

"Oh definitely. You are more than qualified, you've trained for the FBI. That's like a step up from us. I really hope you want to join Ms. Seaver, because we're losing our officers to other cities and towns." The man said. "I would love to…" Ashley said, smiling to herself. "Thanks, we'll await your arrival in a month." The man said, before hanging up.

…

_ Was that a good idea… Am I only agreeing to it, because I'll be closer to Spencer?_

Ashley laid on her bed, it was a week before she would be moving to Washington again. She was wearing a plaid shirt…that was actually Spencer's, which accidentally shrunk when they were washing clothes one day. She swore it still smelled like him, but it could be her imagination. As she was laying down, the doorbell rang. She didn't know who it would be, because she hadn't really made friends while in California.

"Miss Seaver?" The mailman said, with a box in his hands. "This is for you." He declared, handing her the brown box. Ashley curiously looked at the name, and saw 'Spencer' written on it. "Please sign here," The man said, handing Ashley a clipboard for her to sign out the box. "Thanks…" Ashley said, slowly closing the door.

"What is this…" Ashley asked herself aloud. "Why would he send a box…?" Ashley said, trailing off to a thought. _Wait, is it the stuff I left at his place_… Ashley curiously opened to box, at a slow pace. When she fully opened it, she knew her thoughts were right. She pulled out clothes she didn't pack, pictures they took together, and their puppy's toy – she didn't keep the puppy, but gave it to a small family that always wanted one. "He's…is he giving up on us now?" Ashley sadly stared at the box's contents.

* * *

_**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week**__  
__**'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me**__  
__**You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah**_

* * *

The only thing Ashley didn't see in her box from Spencer, was the scarf she accidentally left at Spencer's friend's house. She didn't know why he kept it, but it gave her some hope.

…

Spencer sat at home – it was a two-week vacation for them. He did not want to phone Ashley, and ask if she would be home this weekend. He did not even want to visit his mother. He was writing her letters every day, but could not go visit her yet. He was clinging to her scarf, which amazingly still smelled like her. _Maybe because you were spray her perfume on it_, Spencer thought to himself. Whenever he smelled the scarf, it reminded him of all their good memories. He could not send the scarf back, because it was his last thing left.

He remembers when she bought the scarf, not even two weeks before leaving it at his friend's house. He remembers the cute look on her face, while she was choosing which colour looked best on her. He silently smiled at her, before he noticed she choose the blue one – that matched her eyes. She giggled a little, seeing her boyfriend's blank expression.

"I couldn't let go…if I wanted to…" Spencer whispered to himself, clinging to the scarf more.

* * *

**_'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_**

* * *

As Ashley was sitting on the plane, she would think back to the time she and Spencer would chat on the plane during cases. She would not tell him, but maybe she felt love at first sight when they met – she would not tell him, but she actually loved his rambles, but she knew they could not distract her. She would not tell him, but maybe she loved him before they dated.

Spencer lies at home, trying to read a book. He could not focus long enough to read words; he would blank out on thoughts. He would think of his first date with Ashley, he would think of when he met – all he did was his usual rambles. He remembers when he had headaches, and she looked concerned, but would not tell him. He remembers her small laughs when he was talking – he knew he was not that funny, but he liked that she would laugh anyways. He remembers watching that horror movie, and she did not even flinch. He wished she did, and then maybe he would have had an opportunity to cuddle with her.

Before Ashley moved to California, she would call him during cases – leaving voicemails on his cell phone. She would either cook him simple meals, or get take-out from their favourite restaurants. She would clean his clothes – leaving him smell like her sometimes. He loved it, every single bit of it. However, she accepted the job offer, not knowing how hard it would be to even talk to each other.

Ashley did not know they were thinking the same things, but she knew he was thinking of their memories too. They both remember it…all too well.

* * *

_**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all**__  
__**Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all**__  
__**It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**_

* * *

Ashley finished moving into her new apartment in Washington, maybe fifteen minutes away from the police station. She would be starting in two, getting used to her new place. She decided she would take a walk, and maybe casually stop by Spencer's. She would scare him maybe, if he were not on a case now.

It was windy, of course, it was, it was middle of autumn. She could feel the coldness of her cheeks. She could feel the cold on her exposed ears. It was not surprising at how cold it was today.

It took twenty minutes, but she reached Spencer's apartment. _It has been a while, has it not_, Ashley thought. Ashley hesitantly used a key – which she kept, in case she would be back. She did not know she would actually ever use it again. She walked towards the elevator, waiting for it to reach the lobby floor. When the elevator reached the lobby, she quickly went in – pressing floor two. She breathed in and out, slowly. She was nervous. It was obvious, as she stared at herself in the metal reflection. She quickly brushed her hair, with her fingers. When the elevator reached the second floor, she hesitantly walked to Spencer's apartment.

With one knock, she heard Spencer's voice. "Morgan, go away!" I guess Morgan has been pestering Spencer today, Ashley thought. Ashley knocked again, trying not to voice who it was. "Is that you Morgan? If so, go away. I don't need company." Spencer said loudly, with a sigh afterwards. Ashley knocked again. "Okay, please go away whoever you are. Garcia? JJ? Morgan? Hotch? Rossi?" Spencer said. Spencer sighed once more, before standing up and walking towards the door. Ashley quickly breathed in softly, waiting for Spencer to answer.

"I said I don't want to…Ashley?" Spencer said, fully opening the door. Spencer's eyes went wide, seeing the person he was thinking about his first week of vacation. "What…you're…what?" Spencer stuttered. "Um…surprise?" Ashley giggled softly, waving at Spencer slightly.

"Why are you in Washington?" Spencer asked, suddenly back to a normal world. "I…got a job offer a month ago… I was only in California to slowly finish my job there…" Ashley said. "I'm not a cop…so maybe I'll see Will… That's where he works…isn't it." Ashley said, smiling softly – staring at her feet. "You're going to be a police woman…?" Spencer asked. "I guess so, yeah…" Ashley said.

"So…you'll be living here…in Washington…" Spencer said, trying to understand if this was a dream.

"Yes. I'll be here…all the time…" Ashley clarified. "I'll be able to see you more, talk to you more, that kind of stuff…" Ashley said. "I missed you…" Ashley said. Spencer smiled, finally being able to see Ashley say the words.

"I missed you too. I…um…do you want to come in…?" Spencer hesitantly asked. "I was just…err…never mind…just come in." Spencer said, gesturing into the house. His house was as clean as it usually was.

"I see you didn't change much in a year…" Ashley chuckled. "You don't have any new books?" Ashley asked, not seeing any new books on his shelf. "No, I haven't had time to read at home…" Spencer said. "So where are you living now?" Spencer asked. "Not that far from here…it was a twenty minute walk." Ashley said, slowly walking around the house. "Oh really?" Spencer asked.

…

Later that night, Spencer and Ashley were eating dinner quietly. "Hey Spencer…" Ashley said, breaking the silence. "I was wondering…if you wanted to…maybe we can…err…retry?" Ashley said. Spencer looked at Ashley curiously, "I wouldn't mind starting where we left off." Spencer smiled happily at Ashley. Ashley looked at Spencer, with a happy expression, she agreed, "I'd like that too…"


End file.
